Recent years have seen advancement in technological developments for presenting stereoscopic videos, contributing to widespread use of head-mounted displays that permit presentation of stereoscopic videos with depth. Capable of presenting videos having depth to users, head-mounted displays are now used as presentation devices of three-dimensional (3D) content such as 3D movies and 3D games.